Love the never ending Battlefield
by tokidokiluver
Summary: Bella is adopted by the Clearwaters.Leah Bella's non blood sister hates her so when Leah starts to date rez boy Sam Uley and Bella has a secret crush on him will i bring the two to their breaking point or will it help them. T rating for later chapters.


Hello my fellow readers I know I should be working on Leaving without a goodbye but I have some reasons some good ones some bad ones. 1) I had like three or two projects due for school in the last few months so my laptop had other uses. 2) I had many other stories in planning and here is one of them. By the way if you don't know what Leaving without a Goodbye is lets just say if u r a twilight hater than its not for u and if u r not team wolf pack than u might hate it or maybe luv it. Oh and three 3)I have to keep track of my grades and recently I had a lot of tests to study for.

"WHERE IS MY NECKLACE? BELLA YOU BETTER NOT HAVE STOLE IT TO USE ON YOUR STUPID DATE WITH DANNY!" I heard my sister Leah say from our shared upstairs bedroom where she was getting ready for a date with her new boyfriend Sam. Don't get me wrong I'm happy for her its just well I liked Sam way before her, you see Leah and I are sisters but I'm not her blood sister I was adopted by this family with Clearwater as their last name. Ever since than I got into constant arguments with Leah who I'm sure hated me from the beginning.

_Flashback 16 years before_

"_I can't believe mommy and daddy gave me up" I thought. This sentence echoed in my mind while I sat in my corner of the playroom where a drawing table with me always perched in one of the five chairs by myself._

_All I could hear was a lady not even 30 years old and a man not even 30 as well standing by the doorway talking to the orphanage owner Cassandra who was my only mother like figure ever since I was given up a few weeks after my birth from what Cassandra told me._

_I watched as the man and lady looked at all the other girls in the room who would probly make more better daughter than I could ever be._

_Just as I was about to finish my drawing of then orphanages dog Marty when Cassandra comes over to me with the man and lady I saw earlier and crouched down and said in a sweet voice "Bella meet your new parents Sue and Harry. Sweetie you are finally going to be going to a new home"_

_End flashback back to current time_

So ever since than I've been with the Clearwaters since I was three and now I'm nineteen and living with a sister who is probly the human version of mean." Sooooooo how do I look?" asked Leah who was dressed in a gray mini skirt, a baby pink lose fit silk tank top, a pair of heels that were gray with a small baby pink flower on it that showed her toe nails a bit. Then for makeup she wore eyeliner, a tiny bit of mascara, some sort of cheek powder that I don't know d how to describe, and just a tiny bit of lipstick.

"Well lets just say you look like a Barbie with a bad skin rash on her face" I retorted to Leah. Hey just because she's mean to me doesn't mean I'm nice to her. "Whatever you're just jealous that Sam asked me out before you could show Sam your shrine that you made of him and make him fall in love with you. Well guess what "sis" Sam loves me always has and always will so don't waste your time trying to reach something that was never attain able to begin with." Leah said and finished it off with a laugh of pure victory and walked out of the room before I had a chance to respond. You know its moments like these that I wish I had Leah long tanned legs, her perfectly pronounced cheek bones, her arms that weren't fat and flabby nor thin with only bones they were perfect, and lastly her perfect natural tan thanks to her native quileute tribe genes. I always beat myself up with the fact that I probly only was accepted here by the people because I was one of the elders daughters but any other reason people wouldn't have understood why I was here. I was pale with only a fair complexion, my body wasn't as toned and perfectly portioned, I had boring brown hair that looked like a wig compared to Leah's shinning black hair of silk, and my eyes weren't that special deep brown color Leah, mom, dad, and even my younger brother Seth who is only 16 has.

After Leah's mega putdown I went into the kitchen and made myself a turkey sandwich, some chips, and a glass of iced water and sat down in the living room by myself since Seth went out with his friends Paul, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Jared, Jared's girlfriend Kim, Quil's girlfriend Claire (Claire is 15 and Quil is 16 I'm going to make a character age list), Embry's girlfriend Macey, Jacob's girlfriend Tori, Paul's girlfriend Dana (I know in breaking dawn Paul imprints on Jacob's sister Rachel but I found it boring to use her as Paul's imprint. So I used the name Dana), and finally Seth's girlfriend Kristie. Then my parents were out also to celebrate their 15th anniversary of their marriage so they went to dinner with the whole council that's why Leah was out with Sam as his date and I'm stuck at home by myself watching my season one DVD of Modern Family and Glee. I was just in the middle of the part when Gloria from Modern Family was pushed into her backyard pool when I hear Seth walked inside the kitchen.

"BELLA!" Yelled in such a loud voice I'm surprised that Mr. and Mrs. Sinclair from next door didn't wake up and scream to be quite out their stupid bedroom window." Seth be quite you'll wake up the whole neighborhood! "I whisper/ yelled to my idiotic teenage brother." Sorry it's just wanted to ask you if mom, dad, or Leah was home. Sheeesh!" Seth said in a voice that crossed scared and defensive in one tone. "oh um well no none of them are home yet but it late though and you should go to bed" I said in a caring tone because beside my parents and my rez friends Seth is the only one who is nice to me and treats me exactly the same as he treats others. Some people on the rez either treat me less or more than I'm worth being treated. Any ways as soon as I said to go to bed Seth ran upstairs and to his bedroom and shut the door without bothering to say goodnight. So like Seth I turned off the TV and DVD player and went upstairs and went to mines and Leah's bedroom. I plopped onto my bed and thought about Sam and how it would be to kiss Sam, to have his arms around me like how he does with Leah, and finally what it would be like to see the real Samuel Kyle Uley. At some point of thinking of Sam I let the wave on sleep take over me and wash me away to my peaceful place.

**Okay what do you guys think keep on writing, put up for adoption, or its so horrible I cry just thinking of it you should just delete it! Please I need your input also I might make Bella have a boyfriend before the wolf boy what should his name be and should he be human, vampire, another werewolf, or some other monster of whatever mix. Please don't be afraid of telling me suggestions and I will well maybe use them. Also, I take story ideas that I will dedicate that story to you so please let me know. Also, Danny was Bella's ex-boyfriend whom she broke up with a month or two before Leah looking for her necklace (which she doesn't even use) so she is single. Ok well that's it fingers crossed the story does well. Bye! XOXOXO! **


End file.
